Heridas abiertas, tiempo de luto
by TefyHatake
Summary: Trunks decidió que podía permitirse ser débil, de dejar el cascaron de un fuerte guerrero saiyajin, para ser el chico que lloraba por la pérdida de su madre. Historia ubicada en el capitulo 49 de Dragón Ball Super


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Dragón Ball me pertenece son propiedad del senseí Akira Toriyama.

 **N/A:** Esta historia es un pequeño Drabble y está situada tras el capítulo 49 de Dragón Ball Súper con un poco de if (si Black no hubiese llegado al final).

* * *

 **~Heridas abiertas, tiempo de luto~**

La noche había caído en la corporación capsula y un chicho peli azul rodaba de un lado a otro sobre la cama en la habitación que su madre se había encargado de ordenarle para que descansara en su estancia, se encontraba ansioso e intranquilo a pesar de estar mentalmente y físicamente agotado simplemente se negaba a dormir.

A pesar de ser el mismo quien había pedido retirarse y evitar la cena que Bulma intentaba convencerlo de tomar.

Llevaba horas mirando el blanco techo de la habitación, contando las tejas de ellos, de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda.

Su mente estaba en blanco no quería pensar, no quería volver a sufrir.

Mas aun como si fuese un rayo de una manera casi fugas vino a su mente la imagen de su madre, no la de este tiempo, si no aquella que aun agotada y con años notables encima siempre tenía una sonrisa que obsequiarle.

Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido que aun no había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo los que había pasado en tan solo un día.

Harto de estar acostado tomo asiento a un lado de la cama y tomo en sus manos aquella vieja espada mientras exhalaba fuertemente, como si con aquello dejase salir todo lo que sentía, pensaba que quizás sosteniéndola tal como se lo había dicho a su padre le daría un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo aquel efecto casi mágico que había tenido en la tarde ahora parecía ser nulo, por lo contrario sentía como si lo agitase aun mas.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar solo sus lagrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas, había estado tan ocupado aparentando cosas, frente a su padre y amigos que había decidido olvidarlo, pues era más fácil que sentirse así… débil y desprotegido, como ahora.

Un tremendo hipar se apodero su cuerpo así como un enorme llanto como si de una lluvia se tratase los recuerdos de su día lo comenzaron a inundar.

Todo comenzaba con el observando desde la puerta del laboratorio a su madre, mientras ella trabajaba, recordaba no haber podido evitar sonreír cuando ella volteo sonriéndole, no importaba que tan mal estuviese allá afuera o que tan mal día hubiese tenido siempre lograba contagiarlo de esa paz y seguridad tan propia de ella.

Lo siguiente era solo un recuerdo borroso, mas en su cabeza sonaba fuertemente sus últimas palabras.

— **¡Trunks Vete! —**

Y solo sus recuerdos empeoraban al ver sobre su regazo el cuerpo inerte de aquella que era la primera mujer que había amado.

Con sus brazos recargados sobre sus rodillas, dejando a un lado su espada cubrió su rostro, intentando sosegar su llanto.

La puerta de la habitación sonó, era un leve toquido tan leve que Trunks no le dio importancia, no fue hasta que se abrió y la vio ahí de pie boquiabierta con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, como si aquello que venía a decir fuese apagado por la imagen del joven que lloraba frente a ella.

El por su parte de inmediato, intento inútilmente limpiar las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano optando mejor por voltear la vista, lejos donde ella no pudiese ver el rebelde llanto que intentaba en vano controlar.

Pasos secos inundaron la habitación, era Bulma quien conmovida al punto de las lagrimas, se acerco lo suficiente para tomar delicadamente el rostro del joven frente a ella.

Haciendo contacto visual ambas miradas oji azules chocaron.

— **¿Que es lo que pasa Trunks? —**

Acto seguido lo sintió abalanzándose sobre ella, sosteniéndola firmemente de la cintura, ocultando su rostro cual niño pequeño, ante aquella reacción ella solo puedo enredar sus manos sobre aquella peli azul cabellera en una forma de consuelo.

Mientras que con aquellas palabras él lo supo, decidió que podía permitirse ser débil, de dejar el cascaron de un fuerte guerrero saiyajin, para ser el chico que lloraba por la pérdida de su madre.

Y bajo aquella blanca habitación en penumbra ambos se permitieron ser débiles y dejar abrir sus heridas, el pedía entre llantos y sollozos perdón por algo que no era su culpa ni la de nadie, repetía una y mil veces lo mucho que le amaba y la misma cantidad que le dolía perderle.

Mientras que ella lloraba por verle sufrir de esa manera, por no ser capaz de aliviar todo el sufrimiento que su joven hijo cargaba sobre sus hombros desde hace tanto tiempo, lloraba por su yo del futuro, se daba luto y se odiaba por tener que dejar ahora sí, definitivamente solo en un mundo de dolor a la única luz de su vida.

Esa noche la corporación capsula en una pequeña habitación ambos dejaron abrir sus heridas y dar luto a todo lo perdieron por que si, ella pensaba que con su yo del futuro habían fallecido todas sus ganas de arreglar la máquina del tiempo y dejarlo volver, más aquellos sería algo que le dejaría decidir después.

Pidiendo silenciosamente a Kamisama que así fuera, no importando lo Bills dijese, no lo dejaría volver pues temía que nunca más lo volviese ver.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **N/A: Bien gente esto ha salido tras este maldito insomnio que tengo, se me ocurrió, llore y enseguida pensé en compartirlo para que sufran conmigo y mis crueles ideas.**

 **En fin Muchas gracias por leer, espero que ahora si pueda dormir y sobretodo leernos pronto**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
